Just a Dream
by ShadowDogHunter
Summary: Lucy was dead after an accident, Gray blames Natsu for it until...Oneshot about gralu with a hint of naza


**DISCLAIMER:FAIRYTAIL IS NOT MINE...**

**This is my first fanfic hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Dream<strong>

Gray's P.O.V.

I woke up and saw that it was already 10:00 I realized to myself that I was late for shooting.I rushed to the bathroom to take a shower.

The water is cold I feel it run over my body.I don't know why but I really love the cold it's like I'm a different person when I feel cold.

* * *

><p>After the shower Gray changed his clothes and rushed to his sports car , he drove to Universal Studios and to his trailer, hs make-up artists dressed him,after that he went to the set and saw his leading lady and his director waiting for walked to their direction.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gray! Why are you late?"asked Director Gildarts.<p>

"Uhm…I studied my lines last night…."Gray replied.

"Director it's okay!"Lucy said,smiling at Gray.

In the shooting…

Lucy:Gary!I love you!

Gray:I love you too Lyca!Eversince we met!

Lucy: Really?

Then the two kissed…..

"That's a wrap everybody!Nice work!"Director Gildarts said.

* * *

><p>After the shooting...In Lucy's trailer<p>

"Hey Lucy! Wanna go on a date?"Gray asked Lucy.

"Ofcourse!Let's go!"replied Lucy

The couple drove to a restaurant named Fiore la francais, they entered and was greeted by a waiter and were led into an empty table near the window.

* * *

><p>"What will you order sir?"asked the waiter<p>

"We'll have roast turkey please."said Gray

The waiter leaved to go to the counter.

"So,did you have fun in the shooting awhileago?"Gray asked

"Not much...the script is to corny..."Lucy said,while facing the window

"Yeah,seems like the great Gildarts lost his touch!"laughed Gray

The two of them laughed until their orders came.

"Here are your meals "the waiter said as he placed their orders in the table

The two talked while eating their they finished their meals they left and Gray drove Lucy to her mansion.

The two just didn't know wwhat lay for them the next morning...

* * *

><p>The next morning…..<p>

Lucy's POV

I woke up and looked out my window.I saw the sun glowing in the house is located near the beach so I get a good view every time I look out my window. "It's a good day to relax today" I thought to my self. We just finished the movie so we get three days to relax before the premiere. I walked to the living room and turned on the flat screen television and sat on the couch.I saw my maid and said that they can have a day like they're eager to have fun.

* * *

><p>Star talk was on when Lucy turned on the television. She was shocked when she saw the latest news:<p>

"Is it true? LUCY HEARTFILIA and GRAY FULLBUSTER are dating!"the headline said

"Lucy and Gray were found together at a restaurant yesterday!It was after their shooting for there movie Eversince directed by the great Mr. Gildarts!"said the host Mirajane.

"What? How did they know?" lucy shouted

Lucy picked her phone and called Gray.

" Gray!did you see what was on Star Talk?" Lucy shouted

"Yeah!How did they see us?"Gray replied

"just let them be….maybe someone said it and took a picture of us and sent it to mirajane..!"Lucy calmly said

"OK,you said so…"Gray replied

"Come to my house Gray….I want to have company….I really miss you…"Lucy said blushing

"ha! Alright then…"Gray said to Lucy

* * *

><p>Gray drove into Lucy's parked in front of the gate.<p>

Gray rang the door bell.

Lucy ran to get the door.

"Gray! Thanks for coming!"lucy said

"Yeah,what ever you say gourgous." Gray smirked

"Want to eat?Name it!"Lucy warmly asked Gray

"Waffles?"Gray asked

"Alright then!"Lucy said as she left to get waffles

"Here you go!"she said as she put the plates on the table

"Do you want coffee?"Lucy asked

"No need"Gray smirked

"Alright then"Lucy said

"Where are your maids and butlers?"Gray asked

"I gave them a day off,why'd you ask?"Lucy said

"Well,it's just that whenever I come here this place is full of maids."Gray said laughing

"Ha!Youre right!"Lucy laughed

"Wanna go watch?"Lucy asked

"Alright"Gray said

"We were stupid enough yesterday to sit near the window"Lucy exclaimed

"Well it's the stupid waiter's fault!"Gray shouted

"What are we gonna do about it?We can't deny it!"Lucy yelled

"Yeah,right! Just don't answer any question the paparazzi asks okay?"Gray said

"What if I get invited to an interview at Star Talk?"Lucy asked worriedly

"Just don't go!"Gray said trying to be calm

"Then they'd think that I'm a bitch for not going to an interview,you know Mira when she can't get what she wants, she's such a gossip girl!"Lucy said

"Then just live with it!"Gray yelled

"Okay,you said so"Lucy replied

* * *

><p>"Hey!look!"Gray said pointing to the TV<p>

"Oh! It's the trailer for our movie!It's already out?"gasped Lucy

"Well, yeah, of course it's already out! It's three days before the premiere!"

"Hey!why don't we go visit Erza?"Lucy said

"Okay!Let's use my car"Gray said thoughtfully

* * *

><p>Gray and Lucy opened the door to Erza's house,they were used to barging in to it.<p>

"Erza you home?"Lucy yelled through the hall

"Let's check her room!"Gray said

the two went upstairs and opened the door to Erza's room

the two were surprised at what they saw

* * *

><p><em>Erza and Natsu were kissing!<em>

"Oh my gosh!you two are dating?"Lucy gasped

"we caught you red handed guys!"Gray laughed

"Whay are you guys doing here!"shouted Erza

"Yeah!"natsu followed

"Uhm..."Lucy said shyly

"And we also saw you on star talk!It is the main topic!"Erza yelled

"Okay..."Lucy said

"Let's make a deal, don't tell anyone we're dating and we won't tell anyone you're dating!"erza said

"Seems good to me.."Gray said

"Deal!"they said in unison

"Let'sgo to the mall!"Natsu said

"Alright then!but we'll take separate cars"Gray said looking at Lucy

"Alright then!"Erza said

* * *

><p>They drove off in separate cars...<p>

Natsu drove so fast he hit Gray's car

And Gray's car went spinning until it hit the wall

Lucy hit her head to the broke glass and bounced to the back...

"LUCY!"Gray shouted

* * *

><p>Gray carried Lucy to the hospital and into the emergency room...<p>

A crowd of nurses and doctors hurried to get Lucy..

Lucy's head was bleeding and had cuts in her hands and legs

They let lucy lay in a bed while gray was waiting outside

* * *

><p>"Gray!"Natsu yelled running with Erza to his direction<p>

"How's Lucy?"erza asked worriedly

"You!This is all your fault Natsu!"Gray yelled as he pinned natsu to the floor punching him

"SIR!"the guard said running to their direction

"Please stop" he said while pulling them apart

then suddenly the doctor came and said to gray that

"Sir!She's dead!"

"No!She's not dead!That is not true!"Gray said crying

"This could'nt have happened if it were'nt for you!"He said while attacking natsu and punching him in te stomach

"stop this nonsense!it is no one's fault!"the doctor said

"Can i see her?"Gray said with teers running down his cheeks...

"yes you may"

* * *

><p>"Lucy!"Gray said while holding Lucy's hand<p>

"Gray?"Lucy said as her heart started to beat again

"lucy?"gray said while crying

"Don't worry this is just a-"Lucy said as her heart stopped beating again

"Lucy!"Gray said as he cried

* * *

><p>"Lucy!"Gray said as he woke up and saw Lucy beside him in bed<p>

"It was just a-"Gray whispered to himself as he was cut off by lucy hugging him, he then hugged her back

"-dream!"he continued as he hugged lucy tighter as he smiled...

**like it? hate it?this is my first fanfic so i don't know much...please review!...XD**


End file.
